Chained to the State
by switch.alchemist
Summary: Dogs of the Military, Theives of the Government, Everyone holds ties to Fuhrer. An original character story.
1. Embracing the State

Disclaimer**: FMA characters, places and names, all belong to their respected copyright holders.**

_Chained to the State_

**Chapter One, Embracing the State.**

"Water: 35 litres. Carbon: 20 kg. Ammonia: 4 litres. Lime: 1.5 kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpetre: 100 g. Sulphur: 80 g. Fluorine: 7.5 g. Iron: 5 g. Silicon: 4, no 3 grams. And 15 other elements in small quantities, I can do this. Come on, pull yourself together; you have four years of training just for today." Lena Coles was saying to herself while wandering the corridors of the military's Central Command Center. As much as she hated to admit it; she was lost. And well on her way to being late for her State Alchemist exam.

Now running down the hallways at top speed with arms full of test tubes and papers, Lena saw only a blur of the doors and faces of military personnel as she dashed past. "Dammit! I hate this pl-" she was cut off by the impact of running into someone. Lena looked down to see her research notes and test tubes sprawled across the floor. Bending down to pick them up, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll be late for sure now …"

"Late for what?" a man asked. He was on his knees helping her pick up the mess. "I'm Lt. Colonel Hughes, pleasure to meet you." Hughes said sticking out his hand.

"Oh, hello, I'm Lena Coles. I'm sorry for running into you, and I'm sorry again, but I really need to find the Practical Test Arena for the State Alchemist exam …"

"State Alchemist eh? Becoming one of those circus freaks," he said with a smile, but it still hurt Lena though that he thought of alchemists as freaks. "Don't worry, I'll get you there in no time!" he finished helping Lena up.

"And on the way there, I can tell you about my beautiful wife and daughter! Oh you should meet her! Little Elicia just turned three! Can you believe it? Three?!"

--

"Alright, there we go. The exams take place just beyond these doors." Hughes said as he stopped walking.

"Thanks so much, I thought I'd be late for sure." Lena tried to move all her papers to stretch out her right hand.

Hughes' face changed from his usual happy demeanour to a more sombre look as he shook her hand. "Why are you becoming a State Alchemist anyway? I've seen only sorrow come to those who walked out that door."

"Umm…" Lena couldn't answer right away. The sudden change in behaviour threw her off guard. "I … I … umm…I want to change the world of science. But I can't do that without changing the thinking of those at the top."

Hughes continued to shake her hand, and his attitude became that of his usual self. "Well, good luck kid. And don't forget to hold onto those dreams," He started to walk away, "Sometimes they can push you far."

Lena stood there for a few seconds collecting her thoughts. She turned and looked at the big double doors. "This is it …"

--

"State Alchemists; 'The People's Alchemist', 'Dogs of the Military', scientists, and philosophers. Before you can become any of those, you must first pass your practical skill test." The Fuhrer stated calmly before sitting down on his throne-like chair. "You have exactly five minutes to impress me: starting… now."

_Talk about pressure…_ Lena took a deep breath in. After so many years of planning and experiments this was it. Five minutes to completely describe a controversial technique of alchemy that's never been used before. _Alright,_

"Hello I'm Lena Coles …" she was quickly setting up test tubes and clearing space on the table in front of her while talking. "And today I have a quick demonstration to show you," she grabbed the short knife on the table. "This is a display of a whole new field of science," Lena didn't take her eyes off the knife as she sliced down her left arm. The blood was quickly collected into a disk; while Lena's right hand hit several vital points on her left arm, before drawing a circle around the wound. Touching the outside of the circle the gash was closed. Lena took a deep breath in, and then clapped her hands so the intricate tattoos on either hand connected.

"Now, watch carefully as these blood cells are transformed." She said as her hands hit the small puddle of blood. With a flash of blue light the red blood inside the disk was converted into a white glob. This was swiftly scooped and placed in a syringe. _Time for the second act,_

"This is when things get interesting," she allowed herself a glance up at the Fuhrer before drawing out yet another large transmutation circle on the table. This time she placed her whole left arm into the circle, along with a small pile of ingredients. Picking up the knife again she closed her eyes for a moment as the edge sliced down on her pinkie finger on her left hand. Without crying out in pain, she ignored the gushing of blood and grabbed the syringe from before. Lena stuck the point into the end of the stub where her finger used to be. She then hit her right hand on the outside of the circle. The blue light seemed to be connected to her finger tips as she strikes the place where her smallest finger used to be. Holding it there, sweat drops started to roll past her eyes. Suddenly the blue light was gone, however her finger was back. Breathing heavily she looked up at the panel and the Fuhrer.

"Just as salamanders can grow back limbs and tails once they have been pulled off; I have found away to use these stem cells to grow back human parts. With a little more research I feel that this technique will give us endless possibilities: from re-growing livers, to healing diseases. As you saw today it is a promising form of alchemy and it can give the military real results. Thank you."

--

"Water: 35 litres. Carbon: 20 kg. Ammonia: 4 litres. Lime: 1.5 kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpetre: 100 g. Sulphur: 80 g. Fluorine: 7.5 g. Iron: 5 g. Silicon: 3 grams. And 15 other elements in small quantities. What is this guy a complete nutter?" Brigadier General Chavarria said tossing a paper marked 'Shou Tucker – The Sewing-Life Alchemist'. "You know sometimes I don't know what the hell these 'research alchemists' are thinking! They're just sucking up government funds."

Her student Eva gave her a cold look, "And your not? You're supposed to be marking these papers not throwing them…"

Chavarria but on a hurt face, "What do you know anyway. You've been a State Alchemist for what? A week?"

"I may have been here for only a week, but a least I know enough not to throw papers Ms. Brigadier General." Eva said with a smug look.

"I told you already; cut it with the formalities. You can call me Sophia," Sophia said. She was never one for long titles and now she was known as 'Brigadier General Sophitia Chavarria the Electrocution Alchemist'. It got even worst when her underling added 'Miss' on top of all that. 'Sophia' was just fine to her.

"I have a new report here," said Master Sgt. Fuery while knocking on the door of General's office.

"Hey there Fuery," Sophia said skipping toward the shy soldier, "Have any messages from the Colonel?" Sophia prided the fact that she was an independent woman, but she had always held a soft spot for Colonel Mustang.

"Ms. Chavarria, Brigadier Generals don't skip. And besides, women in the twenties don't skip either." Eva said as she took the envelope from Fuery.

Sophia stopped mid-skip, "Aw come on Eva! You're no fun!" she pouted for a moment, then remember her original question, "So Fuery did he say anything?"

"Umm…" poor Fuery wasn't in the mood to bring bad news, especially to a higher ranking officer, "Not today Brigadier General, but First Lt. Hawkeye's been hard on him these last few days, umm, maybe tomorrow?" he started to sidestep his way out the door.

"Don't worry General; I'm sure he'll notice your creepy attempts to show your love to him." said Eva while opening the envelope.

"They are not creepy! And I don't _love_ him. I just think he is a good looking man, and,"

"Sure, I believe you Ms. General,"

"IT'S SOPHIA!" sometimes having a student working under you was more work than it was worth.

"General Sophia, look at these research notes. We have a new State Alchemist running around Central now," Eva handed Sophia the papers.

"As long as they're not working for me, I'm good," she answered taking a gander at the report. Usually Sophia would pull a fast read with the State Alchemist reports, but this one caught her eye. The words 'Human Transmutation' were used quite a few times. On a good day you could mention it to another alchemist, but around the military Human Transmutation is one of the ultimate taboos. And yet here it was on a new State Alchemist's report.

"What was the Fuhrer thinking?" Sophia asked in surprise. Something didn't seem right about this alchemist. "Here, I don't even want to mark this …"

Eva took the paper from her superior's hands again. She started to read through the file more intently, "They are called the 'Renewal Alchemist', and it says their speciality is blood; lovely," she stopped for a moment, and a rare smile spread across her face, "Their name should have been the 'Hemoglobin Alchemist',"

Sophia sat thinking about it for a moment, "Oh! I get it! Good one Eva! Hemoglobin, ha!"

Though she really had only been working under Sophitia Chavarria for a week, Ishlevalia Lee, or 'Eva', had grown used to her strange sense of humour. At least she stopped making racial 'Ishvalan' jokes. Though Sophia never meant them, the proud Eva felt a sting every time her people were brought up in a negative sense. Technically, only half Ishvalan, it still made her the underdog in all aspects of live. It took Eva nearly five years of retaking the State Alchemist exam before she was accepted. Now however she was sitting in a cramped office that just fit three desks and a large filing cabinet. Eva looked over to see that Sophia was still laughing at the previous joke. She shook her head. How someone as smart and powerful as a Brigadier General, giggle and skip around her office was a mystery to Eva.

"Heehee, haemoglobin is a funny word …" Sophia sighed collecting herself, "As long as we don't have to deal with them, right Eves?"

Eva nodded her head, "And how do you get 'Eves' out of Ishlevalia Ms. Sophia?"

"Just Sophia! Cut the formalities, it's not that hard. Oh, and get me a coffee Eves,"

"No." Eva said smugly, and added, "Sophia."

"Why, YOU!"

They both started to laugh.

"Seriously though, I need a coffee."

--

And that's le end of the beginning, tune in soon for the Culyers!


	2. Train Hopping

**Chapter Two, Train Hopping.**

"Water: 35 litres. Carbon: 20 kg. Ammonia: 4 litres. Lime: 1.5 kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpetre: 100 g. Sulphur: 80 g. Fluorine: 7.5 g. Iron: 5 g. Silicon: 3 grams. And 15 other elements in small quantities, whoa. Look Aurora! They say in this book that you can make a human and-"

Aurora glared down at her sister who was sitting on the floor beside her, "Put that crap away Kari. I told you before; alchemy is a waste of time."

Little Kari continued flipping through the pages anyway. Even if her sister hated alchemy and science, she thought it was fascinating. All the possibilities it held, and power you could use. However, it was exactly that power that brought Aurora and Kari Culyer to Amertris.

"Aw, Airy," Kari said, resorting back to her childhood name for her big sister, "Can't I please get it! It's only 400 sens, and I'll pay for it myself!"

"No," Aurora was not in the mood for Kari's whining, and she new that there was no way they could afford it. They still needed to buy train tickets to Central. "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry and sick of looking at useless books," she said the last comment while staring down the alchemy text still in Kari's hands.

After moving out of Creta, the sisters decided to make a path of their own; and Amertris was the place to be. Aurora knew that this country was going to just keep improving and growing in power and size. Getting into the country was a whole other matter however. Even though both countries were on good terms; after what happened in Ishbal everyone was on edge.

"Kari, I said lets go. You aren't buying that book, so just put it down already," Aurora was feeling uneasy. The owner of the store was looking in their direction; probably waiting for them to actually buy something.

Kari kept her nose in the book, "One more minute Airy…"

Aurora grabbed her sister's hand and pulled out of the store. They started walking down the busy street, on their way to the West City train station.

"I don't understand why you hate alchemy so much. God you're so stuck up," Kari said following Aurora.

"Watch your language Kari," was Aurora's only come back.

"Fine: 'Ishbala' you're stuck up," Kari answered, sticking out her tongue.

Aurora stopped dead in her tracks, "KARI! You can't go around making racists jokes like that! We're on our way to Central, the military will shoot you down in the middle of the street for saying those things!" though she knew it wasn't true, putting a little fear in Kari's mind would keep her out of trouble.

"Shoot me? Really? I think that they'd laugh first then shoot," Kari said with a nervous giggle.

Aurora tousled her hair. They were as close as sisters could get; doing anything for one another. It took all Kari's trust to agree to leave their home in South Creta and follow her big sister. They both knew that there was nothing for them in the small western country. Here they were free to live life as they saw fit.

"Central, Central, Central here we come!" Kari sang while skipping a few steps ahead of Aurora.

Aurora smiled at her younger sister. With their signature red Cretian hair and Kari's terrible singing, the pair where catching a few stares; but to Aurora that was just jealous attention. She didn't mind; if anything she enjoyed it.

"It's going to be one long train ride …"

--

"What do you mean? There are no more tickets?"

"Kari, keep your voice down," Aurora said in a harsh whisper, "I mean exactly what I just said. There are no more tickets available for this train." Aurora continued walking in the direction of the big steam engine as she spoke.

West City's train station was packed with people moving every which way. No one would notice if two young girls suddenly disappeared. At least, that what was Aurora was hoping.

"So, are we going to catch the next one tomorrow?" Kari asked completely confused.

"No, we're catching this one."

"Oh …Wait wha-"

Aurora maintained a leisurely pace, keeping an eye on the people walking past. She saw a small break in the crowd and pulled Kari towards it. After one more check on either side, the Culyers hopped on the train.

Kari looked around and grabbed her sister's arm, "What are we doing! Let's just get another train tomorrow!" she didn't like the idea of stealing or becoming bandits.

"I'm not paying for a Central train ticket. Do you know how much they cost?! Kari, these little odd jobs in West City are getting us no where. We need to get to Central, but the cheapest way possible."

Aurora led Kari to the next compartment over. There were a few people already sitting. The seats where arranged in an open booth type of format; with chairs almost like benches.

The sisters sat at the back of the car.

"I really, really want to get off the train Airy," Kari whispered taking the seat next to the window.

Aurora sighed, "Stop being such a baby. We'll be fine, here," she handed Kari two pieces of paper that looked strikingly similar to train tickets. "They're fake, but as realistic as they get. If someone asks for the tickets we just flash these,"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well it should; we've been using the same fake tickets this whole trip. Now shut up and go to sleep, it's going to be a long ride."

Kari was shocked that they have been lying this whole time. But then again, Aurora loved her money and would spend it on nothing.

She was going to ask her big sister where she got the fake papers, but a strange sound distracted her. It was an odd banging noise, almost a stomping sound. It reminded Kari of her old books at home about princes and knights in amour.

Kari scampered over to the bench in front of theirs and glanced over the top of the seat.

"Airy," she said, "Are there such things as knights in Amertris?"

"No, and I thought I told you to go to sleep," Aurora said ignoring her.

"I have to go to washroom," Kari said still looking over the seats, "I'll be right back."

"I'm not coming with you; you're almost fourteen, go alone. And don't get lost."

Kari stepped into the hallway of the car. The train had started to move now, so she took her time.

"Knights aren't real; right? No they can't be …" Kari whispered to herself.

She was heading towards the booths at the front of the car. The knight could be seen from their seats at the back, but she needed to get a better look.

Now almost where the knight was sitting, Kari could hear the knight talking quietly to someone else. Gathering all her courage she took another step forward so she could see inside the booth. There Kari saw a giant suit of amour and someone sitting on the bench opposite of it.

"Holy crap! You _are _a knight!" Kari couldn't help herself, it was just too unbelievable. She then realized that she had shouted out loud.

Kari clamped her hand over her mouth and ran back to her sister.

--

Alphonse looked over to his brother who was trying not to laugh.

"Good work Al; or should I say 'Knight Alphonse'," Edward said, holding back a chuckle.

Al punched his older brother in the arm, "That's not funny, and at least knights are manly and courteous; unlike you."

"What?!"

--

* * *

Alriiighty, the plot shall soon thicken.

Oh. And I like to add that the song "Nothing I Won't Give" by Vic Mignogna (yeah that's right) is the inspiration for this story.

Also if you think you have a good 'theme song' for your character tell me. I have an epic playlist going!

Tiger-Lily, you Moo-cow, you can't _'read animes' _get it right 8D


	3. New Places

**Chapter Three, New Places.**

"Ms. Sophia, please stop skipping down the hallway," Eva said trying to keep up with her superior officer.

Sophia looked back and gave Eva an evil grin, "Never!"

"Just lovely," Eva shook her head, "We're only visiting the Colonel, General,"

Sophia giggled at the word Colonel; her excitement was through the roof at this point. All Eva could do was to make sure she didn't skip into a wall on the way there.

--

"What do you mean he's not here?" Sophia said looking back and forth between all the faces in the room.

First Lt. Hawkeye obviously wasn't happy about the missing colonel either, "I'm sorry Brigadier General, but the Colonel claims that he had an important mission to take care of today."

"More like another date…" Second Lt. Havoc said under his breath.

Hawkeye gave Havoc a death glare, "Anyway, we-" however before she could finish the door to the office was opened.

Another Military officer stumbled into the room, "Is Lt. Colonel Hughes here?" she said with a yawn.

Hawkeye gave a sigh, "No Major Leroy, and haven't we told you before? You should really sleep before coming into work after a mission."

"Yeah Leroy, go lay down somewhere for a bit, you don't look so good…" Sophia said, momentarily snapped out of her trance.

"Okay … I'll go find Hughes somewhere else," Major Leroy started to turn out of the doorway.

"Should we follow her?" Eva said only slightly worried.

Havoc waved his hand, "Nah, a Major can take care of themselves. And besides I hear Breezy whips up a good storm every time she wonders around half asleep."

Hawkeye shook her head, these alchemists were all crazy. "Anyway as we were saying, the Colonel left a message for you,"

Second Lt. Breda gave a slight cough and put on his best Mustang impression, "I've spoken to the Fuhrer, and I managed to get Brigadier General Chavarria a great surprise,"

"I don't need another 'Fullmetal Shrimp' she can have this one," Master Sergeant Fuery added with a laugh.

Second Lt. Havoc tried to hold down a snigger, "Yeah, she can have the Hemoglobin freak,"

However most of this had gone over Sophia's head: she was still in shock because the Colonel wasn't there to greet her.

Warrant Officer Falman gave her a pat on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, but you have another State Alchemist to teach."

Eva walked up to Hawkeye and took the papers. It didn't come to a surprise to her that Sophia would end up with another State Alchemist beneath her. She was one of the few Brigadier Generals that could use Alchemy; the other being Basque Grand the Iron Blooded Alchemist.

"Looks like our team now includes a research alchemist Ms. Sophia," Eva said leading her shocked superior out of the room. She waved goodbye to Mustang's crew on her way out.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the Fuhrer had good intentions giving you the Hemoglobin Alchemist." Eva wanted to say anything that would brighten the mood of Sophia.

"Ha … hemoglobin is still a funny word; but it's not making me feel much better. I guess we're just going to have to meet this research alchemist."

--

Major Juliane Leroy continued to stumble down the hallway half asleep. At this point she wasn't sure where she was going, or why she needed to see Hughes.

Suddenly Juliane noticed that she wasn't walking forward any more.

"Umm, I'm sorry Major, but do you mind getting off of me?" Sergeant Brosh said looking up at the superior office that was lying on top of him.

As always, Second Lt. Ross was right behind Brosh, and was now helping the sleepy Major up.

"You really need to stop working so hard Major Leroy," she said taking her one arm and hooking it over her shoulder; Sgt. Brosh did the same to her other arm.

"Where should we take her?" Brosh asked as they started walking, holding the poor Major up.

"Probably the Research Department," Ross said leading the odd trio down another hallway.

--

Eva, now hold two coffees, continued to follow Sophia to their office. They had a few minutes before their new addition came by.

"Home sweet home," Sophia sang while opening the door, "Where is that damn light switch…? What the HELL!"

There lying on the Brigadier General's desk was Major Leroy; who seemed to be asleep.

"Leroy! What the Hell are you doing in my office?!" Sophia wasn't impressed; she almost made Eva spill her coffee.

Juliane looked up at the General, "Oh hey …"

"What do you mean 'Hey', wake up!" Sophia started shaking Juliana.

"Ugh … just five more minutes…" the Major said falling back asleep in Sophia's arms.

"No! No! Wake up! You still owe me reports you slacker!" she said growing more violent.

Eva felt her temper rising. These two were her worst nightmare: freeloaders, and loud ones at that.

--

Lena stood outside the door marked 'Research Dept' feeling a little cheated. She hadn't even started her State Alchemist work, yet here she was already being traded off.

She held her hand up to knock, but was tentative; there was obviously some kind of commotion happening on the other side.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash: then everything seemed to go quiet. Lena took the opportunity to tap on the door.

"Come in," a voice answered.

Not wanting to disobey, she pushed the door open. On the other side Lena saw quite the scene; two military officers where sitting on chairs rubbing their heads, while a third was standing between them with a smug look on her face.

"Eves, can I have my coffee now?" the one on the left asked.

"Can I have a coffee too? No, make that a green tea please!" the other sitting officer looked to be half asleep to Lena.

"No, Major Leroy please get your own coffee. As for you General; we have a guest,"

The guest in question gave a small wave, "Umm, am I in the right office? I'm Lena Coles; the Renewal Alchemist …"

Sophia got up off her chair with a sudden burst of energy, "Welcome to the Research Department Hemoglobin!"

"…Hemoglobin?" Lena wasn't sure she wanted to know the story behind that one.

Sophia didn't seem to notice the fear in her new underling's eyes, and continued with her welcome ceremony.

"You are now the proud member of Team Chavarria! I am the Captain, Sophia, and over here we have my second in command, Eves. And that other one is Leroy," she lowered her voice, "but she doesn't really count."

"I heard that!" Juliane said.

"Anyway, on this team we work together; meaning you do what I say. Got it?" the General leaned in close to reinforce her point.

Lena nodded her head.

"Good. Now that we understand each other, I guess I can put you to work … umm,"

Eva decided to speak now that the General was somewhat quiet, "I know Miss Sophia, how about I take her on a tour, that way you can get back to your reports."

"What I wonderful – hey! Why can't come on the tour too?" Sophia wined.

"Because you're a slacker Sophia!" Juliane said before jumping out the door.

"Come back here Leroy! You still owe me reports! Who's the slacker now? You!" she yelled in response.

Eva sighed; some things would never change in this office. She grabbed the new alchemist by the arm and led her out of the room.

"We will be back in less than an hour Miss Sophia."

"As long as I get coffee!"

--

The huge steam engine screeched as it came to a stop in Central Station. As soon as it was stationary hundreds of people started flocking on and off at the same time; creating an immense crowd. What could be a more perfect environment for two stowaways to sneak off and hide? Of course it would help if Aurora could get her sister awake.

Kari could sleep through almost anything. Aurora had no patience for this talent today however. She just wanted to run and feel that Central air: the air of freedom.

"Come on Kari! The train's stopped! Let's go!" she said while shaking her sister.

Suddenly Aurora felt a shadow come over her. She looked up, only to see some freak in amour.

"Can I help you?" Aurora wasn't impressed; she wanted the creeper out of her way so she could get off the train without getting caught.

"I was just going to ask you that same question," the amour had the voice of a young boy; he couldn't be more that fourteen. "That's your sister right? I could help you carry her." Obvious a young boy with a thing for her sister.

Aurora gave a small laugh at the thought. She turned to the strange kid, "No, that's alright."

She gave Kari one last shake.

"Are we there yet?" Kari asked holding her head.

"Yes. So get your ass moving! I'm leaving the train." Aurora got up and headed towards the door without saying another word to her sister or the armoured kid.

Kari jumped up to chase after her sister, "Wait up Airy! I'm coming, oh." Kari ended up jumping right into her knight from before.

"I'm sorry," the Knight said holding out his arms.

"Sorry!" Kari took a step back rubbing her head: the amour hurt.

They both looked down, embarrassed.

"Alphonse!?" the cry broke their awkward silence. They turned to see another boy running towards them. "Al, where'd you go? Come on, I want to get this report in before Mustang kills me. It's already two weeks late."

"Okay Brother. Bye," Alphonse said waving to Kari.

She gave him a slight wave back, and then took off in the direction of her own big sister.

--

* * *

Sorry about that crazy long wait. More shall follow, I swear!


End file.
